Tora
by KarozToney14
Summary: This is the beggining of the end. A boy named Tsukiko Tora Uchiha is the last of the Uchiha aside from his friends. He survives the massacre, but is forced to live somewhere that is not home. He now has to find his father and get ready to avenge his mother and uncle's lives. He would go on a journey that would change his life forever. I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.
**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _Family_**

"Uncle Shisui!" I yell as I run out of my mother's house. A fairly tall guy stands in front of the house with his back towards me. He turns around with me running into his arms. The people he was talking to laugh and walk away giving us their farewells. Uncle Shisui lifts me in the air and swings me around, finally putting me down on the ground.

"Ah my favorite nephew how are you doing today?" He asks me. I grab his hand and pull him towards my house. He laughs and let me pull him, with me going on, on how my day was. I bring him into the family room, with my mother cooking in the kitchen.

"Shisui-chan, it seems my Kiko found you." My mother laughs as she chops up some vegetables for tonight's dinner. I look at my mother and uncle, we were the second strongest family in the Uchiha clan besides the head family. My uncle told me I was going to be strong like him when I grow up, even though I wasn't a pure Uchiha, but I was going to be stronger than a purebred though.

"Hehe yeah Shasui, he sure did. Hey Kiko, I heard from your mother that you want to activate your Sharingan." Shisui says to me as he walks over to the table and sits next to me with my Shinobi action figures of the Hokage and Leaf Shinobi. Me activating my Sharingan at such a young age was going to be a big deal around the compound, I didn't know what the big deal was but to them it was a huge thing.

"Yup, Shi-san I want to when I get it, I'm going to beat you and become Hokage." I say with a huge tooth full smile. He chuckles and mess with my hair. I pout and stick my tongue out in a playful way. Shi-chan laughs and gets up to go talk to mother again. My family was always happy no matter the situation, but I just wish my father was here to complete it. Okaa-san said he was a busy ninja in another part of the shinobi world. But he visited on rare occasions, making my day, every time he brings a gift last time he brought me double black katanas .

"Kiko why don't you go outside and play, while me and your uncle talk, k?" Mother says as I nod at her request. I put my toys down and run outside, just to witness no one to be there. How was I supposed to play if there's no one outside? I pout and walk towards the main part of the village. I hope kids are playing in the village, cause I hate being alone. I finally make it to the village, I don't usually come to the village, but only rarely to retrieve groceries for mother.

I walk past busy shops looking at all the activity that was going on. This was way different from the Uchiha compound, I mean don't get me wrong the compound is fun, but there's so much to do in the main part of the village. I walk to the big tree in the center of the village, just to hear some arguing and yelling going on. I walk towards the noise, just to witness a young boy around my age with blonde hair arguing with one of the store owners. It seems the little boy painted the whole front side of the store and the owner must have got angry.

"Hey you little brat! You are going to clean up all this mess right now!" The store owner yells. The little boy pouts and turns his head in the other direction. The store owner's face grew red, you can actually see steam shooting out of his ears. He raises his hand and turns it into a fist. My jaw opened widely, seeing the store owner hitting the boy in the face, the boy fell to the ground. But he doesn't cry he just stare at the owner, with an angry face. The owner raises his hand again about to hit the boy again.

I appear in front of the owner with my amber color eyes staring at the man, just to look more intimidating. It seems I had the man's hand clutched in my own hand, squeezing it to inflict more pain. The one thing I hate more than tomatoes are bullies, especially if the victim can't defend their self. I watch as the guy falls to the ground, with his hand still locked in mine, he begs and pleads for me to let go, I finally let go, watching him get up and run back into his store.

"Are you ok?" I ask the boy. I stick my hand out, to help him get up. He grabs it, and I pull it for him get up from the ground. Looking at the boy even more, he had six facial like whiskers on his face with, deep blue eyes. He had on a white shirt and black pants, with blue shinobi sandals. I look at the bruise under his right eye, it was swelling up pretty badly.

"Hey where are your parents?" I ask the boy, his face suddenly becomes dark. It seems the boy didn't have any parents, I heard okaa-chan talking about a young boy with blonde hair with no parents, he was lonely in the world with no one to be his friend or have a parent figure in his life. I bring my upper lip to my nose, thinking of an idea. A lightbulb appears on the top of my head, giving me an idea.

"I have an idea, why don't you come with me back to my house. My Okaa-chan can clean up the bruise and you can have dinner with us. How does that sound?" I ask the boy. His head lifts up and nods in agreement, I smile and grab his arm, pulling him back to the compound. I look back at him, he still had the sadness in his eyes from earlier, when I mentioned the word parents. I give him a small smile, as I continue pulling him to my house.

"Okaa-chan and Shi-san, I'm back from playing outside!" I yell as I look around the house looking for my mother and uncle. I heard quiet voices coming from one of the rooms. I walk towards the door and slide it slowly only revealing a crack. I see my mother and uncle talking to a couple of the members of the Uchiha clan especially one that I know specifically, his name I think is Itachi Uchiha. He's the older brother of a boy name Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke was the so call recreation of Itachi or even better, but I think I can beat him in flat seconds.

My mother looks at me, with a worry face, she gets up quickly walking in my direction. She opens the door closing it behind her, with her standing in front of it. She gives me a puzzle look, I look behind me, forgetting that the boy was behind me. I tell her about the situation when I was looking for other kids in the village and I came and saved him from another hit. She gives me a small smile and brings me and the boy in the family room.

"Hey I forgot to ask you what's your name?" I ask the boy. He looks up from his tea that mother gave us. I hope he's not a shy person, I think he's one of those people who have to be comfortable with a person to show their true self.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He says quietly, but it was loud enough for me to hear it. I nod giving him a tooth full smile.

"Ok my name is Tsukiko Tora Uchiha but my friends and family call me Kiko, so you can start calling me Kiko since from now on me and you are going to be the best of friends." I say with a smile, I stick my hand out forming it into a fist, my father taught me this from his village that it shows respect and friendship. Naruto shapes his fist and bumps his into mine. My mother smiles and brings us a plate of cooked Ramen with extra pieces of pork. Naruto's face lit up fast with excitement and grabbed his chopsticks and started to gobble down his noodles.

I laugh as I notice that me and Naruto are going to be friends forever till the day we die, I hope even beyond that. I will treat Naruto as my brother due to us not having siblings, and he's welcome into my home anytime. I imagine all the pranks and fun stuff that we'll do in the future, once we become full fledged ninja.

"Okaa-San I'm going to spend the night over Naruto's house!" I yell from upstairs. Naruto was sitting on my bed looking around my room at the dark blue and black things in it. I had the Uchiha symbol above my bed in a huge 15 by 15 size. My sheets were dark blue with the Uchiha sign up there as well.

"Are you sure you want to come over my house?" Naruto asks with a worried tone. I finished packing my clothes into my bag and turn my head towards Naruto with a small smile.

"Yes, Naruto I'm sure, I don't want you to be alone anymore." I simply reply. I grab his hand dragging him down the stairs. My mother gets up from drinking her tea, carrying two bags of rice,cooked pork, and bowls of ramen. I sniff in all of the aromas, my mother was one of the best cooks in the compound, shoot maybe the whole village. She gives Naruto his, Naruto bows in thanks. I started walking to the door, with Naruto in pursuit, my mother yells saying we better be safe, me and Naruto turn around giving her the thumbs up. I sense after this day, my life wouldn't be the same ever again.


End file.
